1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for cutting meat from bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The processing of an animal to produce resultant meat products suitable for consumption is relatively complex, time consuming and requires a fair degree of knowledge and skill. Even large scale processing plants rely on human operators to handle and process individual carcasses.
Many aides have been provided to assist these operators and to make them more efficient. For example, power assisted cutting tools may be utilized. Further, some processes, such as cleansing or pasteurization may be automated.
However, for the most part human operators possess a degree of skill, knowledge and an ability to evaluate each carcass separately that cannot be readily replicated by automated machinery. As such, the production line is typically limited by the speed at which its human operators can safely process the carcass.
One process is the saw operations of wing break and chine (spine or backbone) boning jobs. Typically, the wing break and chine boning is accomplished using a band saw.
Another process is the removal of finger meat from a rib plate. That is, removal of the meat disposed between and around the rib bones of a carcass. Generally, this process is done by hand by a person wielding a butcher knife. The process of separating the finger meat is difficult because the bones are obscured, the spacing between and around the ribs is small, and the orientation of the rib plate does not lend itself to an ergonomic cutting and trimming environment.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to provide for an automated system and method for cutting meat.